


Three little damn words

by HopenWander



Category: GOT7
Genre: Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Jackson wonders, M/M, Mark is silent, Maybe a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopenWander/pseuds/HopenWander
Summary: Mark stays quiet in their relationship and Jackson wonders, his heart tight.





	

“Do you love me ?”

Breaking the silent which existed in the room for hours now, Jackson only waited some seconds to meet Mark's gaze, lost — lost but silent, as usual. He had to wait another few seconds to have an answer, or at least an attempt ; Mark opened his mouth, looking for words, but finally gave up, and Jackon saw those two pink petals closed their gap, once again, leaving him alone with his broken heart.

“Can't you just say something ? I'm always the one speaking, telling you that I love you, telling how it feels nice with you, but you never say anything back. Do you really love me, Mark ?” Jackson felt like he was begging, begging for some love, little was it.

And Mark looked hurt, as if his heart was the most broken between the two of them, and Jackson felt annoyed — just a little. He felt a little annoyed, a little pissed off, but he still wanted to hold Mark by the collar and shake him, certainly screaming, begging him to say “I love you”, just once. It was the only thing Jackson was asking for, three little damn words.

“Mark … Just — will it hurt you to say you love me ? Are you — Are you happy in this relationship ?” he finaly asked, unable not to worry for Mark because maybe it was it, maybe Mark wasn't happy in their relationship, maybe Mark wasn't happy with him. Jackson's heart felt tight and he suddenly lost every litle sparkle of anger he previously had, running through his body. He was now worried — worried that all he had done since the beginning of their couple was making Mark unhappy. “It's — If you're not, it's ok to break up,” the younger said, even if his heart was screaming, even if his vision became blurry. “It's ok to stop it.”  
But Mark stayed silent, like a mute person, and Jackson felt the tears in his eyes but he wasn't going to cry in front of someone who he tought loved him — he wasn't going to do that. So he left, or he tried to until a thin and shaking hand traped his forehand, strongly enough to make Jackson turns back.

“I,” Mark started to say before being mute again, but Jackson waited, Jackson didn't move, because Mark was trying and it felt like he was trying for him — and his heart became warmer, just a little. “Jackson, I — ” but he stopped once again and Jackson lowered at his height, Mark sitting on the bed they shared everyday, everynight. Their gaze met and Jackson felt like the first day, with a timid Mark, coming right from L.A. So he looked at him like he used to, his eyes trying to say that it was okay, that it was fine to speak his feelings out loud, and Mark did. “I — I'm happy,” he finaly confessed, his voice shattering, his eyes wet by the tears, “I know I — I'm not good at words but I'm trying, Jackson, I really do. I'm not like you, I don't have enough confidence to tell everyone that you're my boyfriend, that — that I'm happy. But everynight, when you take me in your arms, I'm happy. Everyday, when you kiss my cheek after practice, I'm happy. And every second you show me you love me, I'm happy, because I'm also in love with you. I — ” The older stopped a few seconds, because his voice was cracking, because the tears were ready to go down his cheeks, because his hands were shaking too much in Jackson's. “I know that — I want you to — not to leave me, because I love you, because when you're with me, everything seems easier, Jackson. So, please, don't — ”

And Jackson kissed him, putting an end to his tears, stopping his shaking hands. He kissed him strongly, his lips kidnapping Mark's ones between his while his heart was getting warmer and warmer, while whispering billion of “I love you” — deeply, honestly. And Mark softly took his face between his beautiful hands, laughing quietly under Jackson's kisses, their noses brushing — and Jackson felt his love today — pure and innocent — quiet but deep — shy but here, right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there ♥
> 
> I've been writing for years now but it is my very first english work/publication (and even publication on this website !), being a eighteen-year-old French person. I hope you enjoyed this little story and please, feel free to tell me about english mistakes or others. I would be happy to read comments or even questions !


End file.
